You're my Perfect Angel
by Haruka Sakuragi Kuroba
Summary: Kagene Rin, anak menjijikkan itu, yang dibenci semua orang, Tapi dicintai oleh Kagamine Len, Pria yang tampan dan populer. Rin adalah seorang gadis tunarungu, tapi bisa menyanyikan alunan nada yang indah. Dont Like, Dont read. Feel Free to Review


You're my Perfect Angel

KYAAA ! ITS MY FIRST FANFIC ! HOPE YOU ENJOY IT ! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW ! :D

LEN'S POV

Kagamine Len, itulah namaku. Hh .. Aku mengalami banyak pengalaman saat bersekolah di Crypton High School. Tapi, aku sangat popular di Crypton High School.. Dan juga ada anak yang mengganggu pikiranku..

Namanya, Kagene Rin. Dia hampir mirip kepadaku, tapi semua orang merasa jijik kepadanya. Memang apa yang salah kepadanya? Aku bertanya pada Neru. Dia menjawab, " Len, untuk apa kau memedulikan orang seperti itu ! Dia itu diajak berteman malah dicuekin ! Terus ? Dia itu selalu menyendiri, juga dia itu ternyata .. Tuli (Tuna Rungu/Tidak bisa mendengar) ! " Hanya itu?

" Hai Len! Kenapa denganmu? " Tanya Miku.

" Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Miku. Hanya saja…"

" Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu ! bicaralah kepadaku! Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu "

" Kagene Rin, anak yang tuna rungu itu… "

" Aku sudah dengar tentangnya! Katanya, Ibu dan Ayahnya meninggal, karena dia mencurahkan semua isi hatinya kepadanya. Selain Tuna Rungu, katanya ada kabar yang di dekatnya pasti akan mengalami nasib yang buruk, " Kata Kaito .

" Eh, benarkah ? " Tanya Miku. Kaito mengangguk. Aku hanya manggut-manggut.

Tapi kurasa dia tidak seperti itu..

Aku berjalan sendiri saat pulang. Biasanya aku bersama Miku dan Kaito. Tapi mereka bilang ada acara. Mungkin mereka Pacaran seperti biasanya ..

Ah sial. Hujan datang. Huh, aku memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah Gedung tua. Tapi .. aku mendengar sesuatu dari gudang itu.

" Apa itu? " Batinku. Ah! Pintunya terbuka. Langsung kulihat. Aku melihat seseorang, dengan rambut blonde dan pita besar di kepalanya. Tunggu! Aku merasa familiar dengannya. Jangan-jangan..

Dia Kagene Rin.. yang sedang bernyanyi.

" Itu Rin? Suaranya..sangat indah, " Ya, Dia mencairkan hatiku dengan suara nyanyiannya.

Tunggu! Dia tuna rungu bukan..? Bagaimana dia bisa bernyanyi seperti itu padahal dia tidak bisa mendengar nada-nada yang ia nyanyikan? Ini sungguh aneh tapi nyata!, batinku.

"anata no soba de dare yori mo chikaku  
sore wa watashi ga umareta imi mitsukeru basho

anata wa nani o nozomu no deshou ka  
sore wa watashi ni dekinai koto desu ka?

hitsuyou nai nara sono te de kakikeshite yo  
umaretekita watashi ga warui no dakara

kioku no kakera sae nokosazu ni  
kieteyuku sadame demo  
subete ukeirete hitomi tojiru sore demo...  
aa semete hitotoki demo  
anata ni aisaretai to  
negau koto wa tsumi deshou ka " Dia bernyanyi sungguh indah ..

Rin's POV

" Kamisama, Aku ingin tahu, apa alasan Kamisama menciptakan aku dengan keadaan seperti ini? "

Tapi..aku menyadari ada sesuatu yang mengawasiku. " Siapa itu? " Aku menoleh ke belakang tapi tak ada siapa-siapa.

Esoknya..seperti biasa aku menjalani sekolahku. Ya, aku masuk. Dengan melihat pandangan tajam dari teman-teman. Kecuali seseorang. Rambut blonde. Aku tidak kenal siapa dia tapi sedari tadi dia menatapku. Ada apa dengannya?

" Pagi, semua! Sekarang kita akan praktek Voice! Ya, kita akan menyanyi berduet .. Laki-laki dan perempuan..Lagu yang dinyanyikan terserah kalian yang penting pas..dan yang memilih siapa rekan kalian adalah saya! " kata Luka-sensei. Aku tahu pasti aku tidak akan mendapat pasangan. Aku sedari tadi sudah melihat Neru terus-terusan melihat Len dan Teto terus-terusan melihat Ted.

" Hmm.. oke .. mari kita pilih .. Gumi Megpoid dengan Gakupo.. "

" Kasane Teto dengan Ted "

" Miku Hatsune dengan Kaito Shion, dan Kagene Rin dengan Kagamine Len! Yang namanya belum dipanggil, berarti itu minggu depan. " Aku benar-benar tidak percaya pada hal itu. Aku-dengan-Len? Anak-populer-itu? Kulihat Neru memandang tajam kepadaku. Oh sial!

Setelah Kaito dan Miku, Gumi dan Gakupo, Teto dan Ted selesai menyanyi. Kini giliranku dengannya. Apa yang akan kunyanyikan dengannya?

"Futari de zutto odoru yakusoku  
fukuramu mune ga uso ni suru  
amairo no kami kagami utsushite  
junban tagai ni suite yuku

Onaji beddo yurarete'ta  
futari fureau te to te musunde'ta ito

Mishiranu kao utsuru sasayaku koe hikuku  
nigiru hanmaa tatakitsukeru no tobichire garasu to  
futari de tsunda shiro tsumiki-zaiku kuzushite  
kishimu hone kishi to hime e to kane ga tsugeru endo

Yugamu kagami te to te awase zureru yubi no nagasa

Kore kara chigau beddo de neru no  
kimi ga tsubuyaku "oyasumi"  
doanobu mawashi tobira o akeru  
oto ni haneoki tsukamu suso e

Nobita yubi ni kuchizukete  
hashiru shoudou sebone nukete yuku setsuna

Akari wa kesanaide hitori de neru yoru wa  
mada iya to sakenda migite de butsukeru no makura  
"obake ga kowai" nante kodomo da ne boku no hime  
nureta hitomi chigau kotoba iitage ni mitsumeru

Koe o oshikoroshite tobira wa kagi shimete  
mitsumeau hitomi to hitomi ga kotae o sagasu  
osanai iiwake o akari goto keshite yuku  
sono kami o sukuenai nara boku wa uso mo tsuku yo

Toki o timete ima wa futari de dakiatte  
kizamu kodou hitotsu hitotsu o shinkuro sasetai  
tokete'ku atsui iki dakitometa nukumori ni  
kore ijou wa ukoganai yo marude kimi no naito "

Selesai .. Tepuk tangan memeriahkan. Juga ada yang mengacungi jempol. Tapi semuanya tidak bertepuk tangan kepadaku. Mereka hanya bertepuk tangan pada Len.

Saat istirahat..Neru masih menatap tajam kepadaku tapi aku tak memedulikannya. Tiba-tiba, di depanku…..Len?

" Bisakah kita bicara? " Dia menuliskan itu di sebuah kertas karena tahu aku tak bisa mendengar. Aku mengangguk. Dia mengajakku saat pulang ke..Gudang yang menjadi tempat nyanyianku?

" Rin.. " dia berbicara. Dan .. mustahil..aku bisa 'mendengar' suaranya.

" Kau bisa mendengarku bukan? " Ya, aku mengangguk. Aku memang bisa 'mendengar' suaranya. Aku heran.

" Kau tahu apa yang membuatmu bisa mendengar? " aku menggelengkan kepalaku. " Kau mungkin tidak bisa mendengar 'suara', tapi untuk mendengar nyanyianmu sendiri kau sepenuhnya bisa. Dan kau bisa mendengar suaraku karena..Suaraku lah yang hanya bisa didengar olehmu, Suara orang yang kamu cintai, dan suara orang yang cintai kamu, kamu bisa mendengarnya karena hatimu ingin mendengarkan perasaan dari orang yang mencintaimu dan yang dicintaimu "

" Len, jadi kamu mencintai aku? " Len mengangguk. Mukaku memerah.

" Rin, aku sudah lama berpikir, kau bukanlah orang yang seperti orang lain katakan. Menurutku kau adalah seorang gadis yang manis. Aku mendengar kau bernyanyi di gudang ini, dan suara nyanyianmu mencairkan hatiku. Aku baru kali ini bertemu orang seperti kau. Aku sangat heran kenapa orang-orang menganggapmu seperti ini? Pendapatku dengan pendapat orang lain berbeda.. " Katanya. Aku hanya .. berpose diam.

" Rin, maukah kau pergi ke Festival Kembang Api yang akan dirayakan nanti malam, aku berjanji akan datang .. jadi kumohon? " Tanyanya. " mm.. Baiklah, aku akan datang " Jawabku. Dia tersenyum

Di Festival ..

" Selamat malam, " Kata Len.

" Se-selamat malam, "

" Kau terlihat lebih cantik jika memakai Kimono, Rin, "

" Terima kasih, kau juga, "

" Rin, ayo kita ke air mancur! "

Di Air Mancur..

" Rin ,, aku mau mengungkapkan sesuatu, sedari dulu aku sudah … mencintaimu, " Katanya. HAH? Aku kaget. Perempuan menjijikkan sepertiku..dicintai oleh Pria yang tampan dan popular?

" Len … "

" Ya, aku sudah mencintaimu, Kau adalah .. My Perfect Angel, " Dia mengatakan itu sembari memelukku. " Selamat malam, My Perfect Angel, Princess Rin, " dia mencium pipiku. Mukaku memerah.

Aku membalasnya, " Good Night, Prince Len, "

Nindy : Aduh Endingnya gaje ,-,


End file.
